


Upon pillars of sand

by ShariDeschain



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, It was supposed to be all fluff or all angst but Philip was having none of it, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: Lukas is a coward. Philip just wants to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble event of WAOFP, prompt _Lukas (+ Philip) – “And I discovered that my castles stand / Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand”_

He wants to touch him so, so bad, but he doesn't dare because he doesn't want to wake him up. He's a coward even now, even with the little things. Even with Philip asleep in his bed, and no-one around. 

It would be so simple, so _right_ , to just reach out and touch him. Caress him. Caress his cheeks and his lips – and he would do it as gently as he knows how, and maybe he would also kiss that impossible cute little pout that in a simpler, nicer world, he would also photograph and then put as a screensaver on each and every electronic device he owns.

Philip would love something like that – his photo on Lukas' phone, yes, but also a stolen kiss and the idea of being loved always, even when he's snoring and drooling on a pillow that doesn't belong to him - and Lukas hates himself for not being able to do it, for being too scared to at least try.

He's not a coward, never thought of himself as one. He was taught to be bold and confident and loud; to be proud of himself, so that others could be proud of him. So that his father could be proud of him. And okay, maybe he wasn't doing a very good job in the first place, but at least he could _pretend_. It was easy, too: he just needed his bike, and a girlfriend, and cool friends. 

He just didn't need Philip.

Beside him, Philip grunts in his sleep and rolls on his side, facing him, and Lukas feels guilty as hell, like he'd been just caught in a lie. Which is frankly ridiculous. 

“Shut up”, he huffs, probably a little bit too loudly.

Philip cracks one eye open and shots a would-like-to-be homicidal glare at him, but he's still pouting and he has bed hair, so it's not very effective.

“I was sleeping and I'm not done with it, so _you_ shut up”, he retorts. “And stop moon eyeing me while I sleep, it's creepy as fuck, you weirdo.”

Lukas is so surprised he finds himself gaping. He's beyond outrage.

“Fuck you!” he snarls a moment later. “I was not-”

And then there are fingers in his hair, and a mouth pressed against his, and none of it it's gentle – too many teeth in his kiss, too much force in his hands – but it's something real, made of warm skin and wet sounds, no ifs and no maybes, no cowardice behind it.

“Shut. Up.”, Philip growls against his mouth, pulling him closer.

“You're the fuckin-”

Philip pulls his hair and bites him. Actually bites him.

“Ow! Are you crazy?”

“I said. Shut. Up.”

There's a quick shuffle, and Lukas ends up on top of Philip, pinning him down on the mattress in sheer self-defense, both of his boyfriend's wrists locked in his grip.

“Okay! Fine!”, he snarls back, panting a little. “I didn't know you were such a goddamn freak about your beauty sleep.”

“Well, now you know.”

“Yeah, now I know”, Lukas agrees, and then he just stares down at him.

Philip looks like he's ready to bite again, mouth kiss-bruised and still wet with saliva, his breath shallow and fast. 

“You going to headbutt me if I kiss you now?”, Lukas asks.

“Probably”, Philip answers. “But if you want to know for sure you'll have to try and see.”

And Lukas laughs, because that's the kind of challenge he can actually accept.

“You win some, you lose some”, he hums, while he bends over to steal a kiss.

Philip's too sleepy to even try to understand.

Lukas doesn't get headbutted, though.


End file.
